


Substantiated

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Disapproval of the Saitou/Sano relationship, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), F/M, Friendship: Katsu & Sano, Gay Sano, Introspection, Language (general), M/M, POV: Sano, Pansexual Katsu, Pining, Pre-relationship story for main couple(s), Primarily conversation, Queer Saitou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Sano and Katsu work through how they feel about some things, including Saitou, Megumi, and, most importantly, their own friendship.





	Substantiated

  


In response to the cheerful knock, Katsu's voice called down, "Up here, Sano!" The latter therefore, making use of some old crates against the wall that were probably a fire hazard but had been there as long as he could remember, clambered onto the roof where Katsu had a habit of camping when he didn't want to destroy the delicate balance of too many recently inked papers laid out to dry inside. It seemed late in a rather cold day for sprawling on the roof, but to Katsu a little chill was no great price to pay to keep inadvertent elbows out of his fresh prints. 

Katsu never really looked _right_ relaxing, being simply too intense for it. No matter how casually he glanced over at Sano, no matter how lethargic he appeared, it always seemed more as if he was waiting in enforced and somewhat frustrated idleness to return to what mattered than actually getting any real rest. It made Sano grin as he stretched out across the cracked roof tiles beside his friend. 

From his recumbent position Katsu raised himself onto an arm and reached over to flick the edge of Sano's gi aside. Lifting a brow as his eyes moved from one of the bruises on Sano's chest to the next and the next, he finally fixed his friend with a hard look. "I'm going to have to draw the line at this kind of abuse, Sano." 

Sano laughed. "It's nothing like that. We just get kinda... rough... sometimes." 

"I'd be interested in seeing how many bruises _he_ has after you guys 'get kinda rough sometimes.'" 

"Nah, that'd make me jealous," Sano replied, pulling his gi tight shut to keep out the evening air, then pillowing his head on his raised arms (which motion reopened his upper garment almost completely, but it wasn't worth worrying about). 

In the variegated sky, stars were beginning to peek out from between the sparse clouds, and Sano watched contentedly as they became more and more visible. He'd come to see if Katsu wanted to go drink somewhere, but knew well his friend's unwillingness to leave drying sheets unattended. Not that they were technically attended right now; there seemed to be an acceptable radius of proximity. So Sano would talk to him here for a while and then go drink on his own somewhere. Or maybe go to the police station and harass Saitou about staying at work so damn late. 

Almost as if reading his thoughts -- though in reality, of course, just belatedly continuing the conversation, "Why do you like that guy, anyway?" Katsu asked. 

"Why do _you_ like _Megumi_?" Sano retorted. He'd long since tired of interrogation about his relationship with Saitou, and had begun asking prying questions of his own in return -- taking advantage of the fact that Katsu had been developing a serious interest in the lady doctor and that his condition became discernibly (to Sano) worse each time he happened to meet her. 

"None of your business." Katsu always looked somewhat angry when he blushed; it was kinda funny. 

"Then neither's mine." 

"All right," Katsu conceded with a snort both frustrated and amused. "I'll tell if you will." 

"But I've already told you!" was Sano's next protest. "You've asked me practically every day since him and me first got together!" 

"Let's do a compare and contrast instead, then." 

That sounded a good deal more interesting than the defensive Sano usually found himself put on. "All right, fine. You start." 

"I asked first!" 

"Yeah, you've asked a _million_ times, and it's annoying. So you start." 

Katsu made a sort of huffing noise, but then his expression turned gradually contemplative, abstract, as he sought words for his thoughts. "She... she knows exactly what she wants and how she intends to get it. Not only in being a doctor, but in everything she does." 

"Yeah, that does sound like her," Sano nodded. "She goes right for whatever she wants." He'd only ever seen her flummoxed about what she hoped to gain from life back when he'd first met her, including the time she'd spent desiring Kenshin but observing his clear preferences elsewhere. Of course Sano was not about to mention this to Katsu, who would only mope over that old attachment and start morbidly looking for signs of its continued existence. Instead he remarked, "Saitou does that too." 

"Yes, I remember," Katsu said dryly, "how he went right for you when you guys first met." 

"I _wish_ he had! Oh, you mean with a sword." 

Katsu snorted again. 

"But that's still part of the same thing, though... he was trying to make a point, and he just went right for the best way to make it. And, you know, he _could_ have killed me." 

"Oh, yes, I'm convinced. You like him because he didn't kill you when he had the chance. Good reasoning." 

"It's more than just that, bakayarou. These things he goes right for, they're always _good_ things. He always wants what's best for the country and shit, and he just does whatever he has to to get to those goals. Maybe he's an asshole about _how_ he does it sometimes, but he always wants what's right. He's always got the big picture in his head, and things always turn out better because of what he does, even if it seems like some of the little things along the way make him a jerk." 

"But how can you--" 

Sano interrupted him. "No, it's your turn again, buddy. _You_ suggested this compare and contrast thing, and then you barely said anything about Megumi; don't try to weasel out of it and just give me shit about Saitou like always." 

"All right... fine..." Katsu sounded annoyed, but also as if he couldn't refute Sano's logic. After a moment he started again slowly. "Megumi-san is... well, she's the opposite of what you just described, really. For her it's not about the big picture; it's always the details. She's concerned with how she can make _this particular person_ feel better _right now_. She's not worried about changing the world, or how what she's doing will affect society overall, just how she can save or improve _one life_ , even a small one. 

"But she's also similar, in that that's what she believes is right, and she doesn't let anything -- not anyone else or their ideas about a way of life that might be better -- stop her from doing exactly what she thinks she should be doing. She's _so_ dedicated to what she believes is her calling that, whenever I see her doing something else -- which is mostly when I see her -- she looks as if she's _forcing_ herself to take a break and would really rather be back at the clinic. She knows the health benefits of pacing herself, but she doesn't _really_ relax and enjoy anything." 

Once again, Sano was not about to mention to Katsu that, back when Megumi had still thought there might be a chance at winning Kenshin's heart and therefore that there was a point beyond maintaining her own health to the time she spent at the dojo, she'd seemed to enjoy her periods of rest much more and get a lot more out of them. Which was not to imply Megumi had no feelings of friendship for the dojo inhabitants, but these days Katsu's assessment of her activities rang true: lacking a secondary purpose to pursue in her moments of relaxation, her primary purpose of helping and healing constantly drew her thoughts back to it when she was supposed to be giving herself a break. 

Sano also wasn't about to laugh out loud at how similar to his own interpretation of Katsu, so avid in researching political issues and writing and distributing his newspaper, was Katsu's interpretation of Megumi. A new secondary purpose, Sano thought -- to wit, a reciprocated romantic interest -- would benefit them both, enrich both their lives. If something managed to arise between them, hopefully they could encourage each other in the proposed down-time, relax together and focus for brief periods on something other than their driving goals. Katsu obviously already observed that need in Megumi -- surely she, with her medical acumen, would see it just as easily in him. 

But Sano didn't necessarily have words in which to express all these thoughts, and anything even distantly referencing Megumi's former interest in Kenshin must be absolutely taboo anyway. So what he said was, "Saitou's kinda like that too. He's a total workaholic, and sometimes he loses track of things he really should be doing for his own sake when he's busy trying to dig up dirt on some politician he just _knows_ is crooked or something. It's good to kinda force him to do fun shit sometimes." He grinned reminiscently. "But at the same time, you can't help admiring that kind of drive. It makes me feel like _I_ could be doing better myself at, you know... making things better. He lets me help him with his work sometimes, and that always... makes me feel like a better person too. A little, at least." 

Katsu's sigh seemed equal parts resigned and confused. "All right, I guess I can see why you enjoy _that_..." There was no way, after all, he could deny the appeal of helping to improve society, given that his own personal goals and beliefs tended in that direction. "But I still don't understand how you can bear to stay with him. Because even recognizing good points about him doesn't change the fact that he's also harsh and demanding and unfeeling." 

"Yeah... yeah, he definitely is those things," Sano admitted. "And I never said it was _easy_ or anything. I mean, he does drive me crazy pretty much every damn day... but he's also got all those good things about him and it kinda... balances out, you know? I'm happy. Plus, there's also..." 

He paused. They'd been discussing this with so much freedom that he'd started this last statement without really meaning to. It wasn't actually a point he wanted brought up... but he was unsurprised when Katsu didn't just let it go. 

"Also?" 

Sano made a dismissive noise. 

"Sano, I want to know. What is it about that guy that makes you so adamant to stay with him?" And when Sano remained reluctantly wordless, Katsu pressed, "Is it the fighting? I know you've always had an unhealthy obsession with anyone who's able to beat you up..." 

Sano snorted. 

"Or the sex? You _can't_ tell me that's the deciding factor. Seriously, _how_ does it balance out?" 

"All right... fine... all right..." In for a rin, in for a yen, he supposed. "I'll tell you... if you _promise_ not to tell anyone else." 

"Of course." 

Sano propped himself up on an elbow in order to stare suspiciously at his friend's face, searching for any hint that Katsu had merely made the promise in order to get answers out of him. Finding only earnestness, concern, and curiosity in Katsu's demeanor, he lay down again, looking into the sky once more. "I don't know _why_..." he began at last. "But I'm sometimes afraid, way deep down under knowing better, that my friends are just _putting up with me_. That they don't _really_ like me, and just let me hang around out of the goodness of their hearts, because they're too nice to tell me what they _really_ think of me... too nice to tell me to get lost. 

"I mean, I pretty much forced myself on the dojo back at first, and then everyone just sort of got used to the way things were. What real reason does Kenshin have to be my friend -- because I started following him around? Why should the others like me -- because Kenshin puts up with me? And the guys around town? I'm convenient to roll dice and get drunk with, but really they could do that with anyone." 

Katsu had been making protesting noises, but Sano overrode any actual statement. "That's the shit that goes through the back of my head sometimes: that nobody has any _real_ reason to be my friend, and they probably don't _really_ give a shit about me, but they're just too nice to say so. I _know_ it's not true -- probably -- and it's not like it bothers me most of the time... but sometimes I can't help thinking that way." 

"Well..." Katsu remarked slowly after a few moments of silence. "Setting aside how troubling this weird fear of yours is, what does it... have to... do... with..." His words slowed as he made the connection himself. "Saitou's not the type to put up with anyone he doesn't really like out of the goodness of his heart." 

"Yeah, exactly. He's too much of an asshole to politely put up with something, so I _know_ he really does like me. I know it better than I know anyone else does." 

Katsu sat up and stared at his friend with an inscrutable expression. Presently he spoke, and it was difficult for Sano to decide whether the words sounded more like laughter or groaning. "Sano, I'm not certain that's entirely healthy. You realize you're essentially saying you like him because he treats you like shit?" 

"That's not _why_ I like him," Sano sighed. "Well, I mean, that's not what I like _about_ him." At Katsu's look he protested, "I just got done telling you some of the things I like _about_ him, and you even agreed you were kinda starting to see my point. But then there's this added bonus of _knowing_ he likes me back. Knowing for _sure_ , without having any little stupid doubts about it in the back of my head like I do about some of my friends. Maybe it's _not_ healthy, but I really like it. There's this security about the situation that... it's pretty great." 

Slowly Katsu mimicked Sano's earlier gesture, lying down again onto the rooftop and returning his gaze to the sky as if not entirely content but aware this was the best he would get. "'Security...'" he said, testing the word. "So you're saying you feel... safe... with this guy who once stabbed you in the shoulder." 

"Um, yeah," Sano confirmed. "It's weird as shit, I know, but... yeah." 

A long and seemingly rather dissatisfied silence followed, until finally Katsu asked quietly, "Are you afraid _I_ don't really like you?" 

Despite having known his confession might distract Katsu from the obnoxious and seemingly endless subject of all the problems he saw in Sano's relationship with Saitou, Sano yet hadn't been entirely eager to make it for fear it would actually be a less comfortable topic than the other. Still, having taken the step and brought it up, he had braced himself for this question and been ready with its answer. 

"Nah, not you," he said fairly easily. "I mean, after I promised to go along with you on your little raid last year and then basically backstabbed you..." 

"Punching in the stomach is almost the literal opposite of stabbing in the back," Katsu put in at a murmur. 

Sano cleared his throat. "My point is that, after that, only a real friend would be willing to hang out with me all the time and worry about whether I'm happy with my boyfriend and shit." He'd had this answer prepared, and thought it came out rather well, but not until he actually said it did he realize how emphatically, how profoundly he meant it. 

"It took a real friend to punch me in the stomach just then at all," was Katsu's reply, solemn, as if he too felt the touched-upon connection between them. "You were looking out for me then, and I'm trying to look out for you now." 

"I know." Sano's tone held equal solemnity as he acknowledged, beyond merely the surface meaning of Katsu's words, the true nature of Katsu's friendship and his own awareness of it, to some extent newly deepened. 

"And if you're really happy..." Katsu sighed, and shrugged his shoulders an inch or so up the roof tiles beneath them. "I guess I should stop giving you a hard time about it." 

Sano whooped and punched a victorious fist into the air. Of course it meant a lot that Katsu _was_ so concerned for him, annoying as it had been, but it meant even more that he was willing, even in the face of that concern, to trust Sano and let it go. So when his friend made a derisive sound in response to Sano's display of triumph, he said cheerfully, "It'll be way easier for you when you're distracted by making out with Megumi all the time." 

Again Katsu sighed. He probably blushed too, but Sano wasn't looking and couldn't tell. "I'm glad one of us is confident that's ever going to happen..." 

"I know you feel totally awkward talking to women. Well, to anyone you're interested in," Sano corrected, given that Katsu's tastes (if not necessarily his actual pursuits) were even less restrictive than Sano's. "And it's kinda hilarious watching you try sometimes..." 

"Bakayarou." Katsu struck out in Sano's direction with a clenched hand, but Sano rolled slightly out of the blow's path, laughing. 

"Seriously, you're fucking adorable, man... you get so focused, it's like a little kid trying to write a formal letter." 

"You mean like _you_ trying to write a formal letter?" 

"Shut up. What I was going to say is, it's a good thing you've totally fallen for a lady who's not likely to wait around for a guy she likes to say something. I mean, we established just a minute ago she goes right for whatever she wants. So it doesn't matter much whether you're any good at talking to women!" 

Katsu made a very discouraged noise. "That's really not comforting, Sano, considering she hasn't gone anywhere in my vicinity." 

"Yeah, but I think she's starting to notice you; the other night when you were both over at the dojo, I definitely saw her looking at you a few times like, 'Hey, _that's_ interesting.'" 

"Did you? Was she?" Katsu sat up again with an expression of childlike hope that melted quickly into a forlorn disbelief. 

"She sure as hell was," Sano assured him. What he didn't voice was his new determination to help bring about this desirable match in any way he could -- to help an important friend find happiness with another friend far more similar to and compatible with him than Sano had realized until this very conversation. 

"She's so... beautiful..." Katsu sighed, flopping down onto his back once more in dramatic despair. 

And at that moment, a voice called out from down below near the front door, "Tsukioka-san? Is that you up there?" 

This time, rather than rising in the normal way, Katsu _convulsed_ into a more upright position with a choking sound of startled recognition. The moonlight that was by now the primary source of illumination for the scene didn't allow for fine color distinctions, but Sano, who also sat up, believed with some certainty that Katsu was blushing harder than he'd ever done in his friend's presence before. A couple of surprised, chagrined questions were practically hovering in writing above his head, too -- _"How long has she been there?"_ and _"What might she have heard?"_

For his part, with a grin, Sano scrambled down to the edge of the roof and peered at the woman below. "Hey, Kitsune!" he greeted as she met his gaze with a smile. Though Sano had never really thought about it before, Katsu was right; she _was_ beautiful -- not Sano's type, but definitely good-looking. Glancing over his shoulder he called out, "Katsu, come see who's in your vicinity!" Then, because Megumi was not alone in the street in front of his friend's door, he flung himself off the roof, crying, "Think fast, cop!" 

Saitou demonstrated surprise for only half an instant; then the whites of his eyes showed as he rolled them and stepped swiftly aside. Sano, who'd expected this (this, or possibly a blow as he descended, depending on Saitou's mood), managed (mostly) to stick his landing. Then he turned, still grinning, and moved to throw an arm around Saitou's shoulders and address Megumi again: 

"I didn't expect to ever see you hanging out with _this_ bastard!" 

Complacently she replied, "The delinquent cop--" gesturing at the officer that had accepted Sano's familiarity as well as the insulting epithets of both speakers with no trace of reaction-- "happened to mention that he planned on looking for you here, so I decided to come along and make sure Tsukioka-san didn't drink himself sick like you did the other night." 

"I wasn't _sick_ ," Sano protested. "Or," he added with a sheepish widening of grin, "I was only sick while I was passed out, so I didn't notice it." 

Katsu had been descending from the roof using a more traditional method than Sano's, and now joined the group in front of his door with a somber expression and the polite greeting, "Good evening, Takani-sensei." Given that he didn't seem to have entirely stopped blushing yet, it was a significant mark of courage that he'd come down at all; god knew that if they'd been discussing Saitou rather than Megumi just when those two had appeared, Sano might have jumped from the _other_ side of the roof and taken off across town rather than face the possibility that Saitou had heard his thoughts about him and their relationship. 

"Good evening, Tsukioka-san," Megumi returned, but Sano broke in loudly before she could say anything else: 

"Looks like we're going to have to _cancel_ our _dinner plans_ that we made, Katsu. Maybe you better take Megumi _instead_ , so she can lecture you about drinking too much." He glanced at Saitou. " _I_ have to go get _stabbed_." 

"Ahou." Saitou elbowed Sano in the chest so hard that the younger man detached from him, coughing, scrunched over in discomfort, and staggered back. In response, Megumi gave her characteristic laugh and Katsu made a noise of protest. 

"Yeah... see...?" Sano gasped, gesturing at Saitou as he attempted to stand straight again. "I got shit to do." 

Katsu shook his head. "All right," he said. And he shook his head once more, closing his eyes, with a sound that was exasperated but perhaps just a little amused as well. 

And Sano took hold of Saitou's hand and started attempting to drag him away down the street. "Bye, you two! Kitsune, don't give him too hard of a time!" The officer, with another roll of eyes, shook off Sano's grip but went with him willingly enough. 

When the goodbyes of those they left behind had faded, Sano muttered to Saitou, "You didn't have to hit me that fucking hard, asshole... I might not have meant anything sexual by 'get stabbed' at all, you know!" 

"That had nothing to do with it," Saitou replied. "It was because you're such an abysmal actor with no sense of subtlety. Anyone could see what you were trying to do from a mile away. Tsukioka's not likely to consider you his friend for poor attempts like that." 

"Oh, I dunno..." Sano glanced back to where Megumi had drawn closer to Katsu and engaged him in a much more active conversation in their freshly attained privacy. "I think Katsu and me have this friendship thing pretty much down."


End file.
